Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by anterrian
Summary: Inuyasha has spent the last 500 years alone with no family, due to a series of unfortunate events. This is a series of song fics to depict his moods. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the song that are used. Enjoy. Please read and review.
1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Inuyasha, or Inuyasha Taisho as he's called now, stood in front of the jewelry store eyeing a beautiful princess cut diamond engagement ring. After 500 years of living alone, 500 years of watching the world change, friends and family die at the hands of others, he found the one girl who he thought would complete his soul. Sure she was human, but he never held that against her. True humans killed his big brother Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, when he was weakened in battle. They took it as their opportunity to kill the one that protected them from the demon from the main land.

Shaking hi head to clear the painful memory if watching his brother die, laughing at the irony, since they had just started to get along, he enters the store. He took the day away from the office of the Construction and Architecture Company he owned, deciding to surprise his girlfriend of 3 years, Kikyo Tama.

He had planned it out perfectly, first he would buy the ring, then he would go home and place rose petals drawing and arrow to the dining room, where dinner would be waiting. After the roses he would start cooking a romantic dinner, complete with dessert and a surprise.

After leaving the jewelry store and stopping at the florist, he heads home. As he pulls into the driveway, he notices something's off, something just doesn't smell right. Crinkling his nose in disgust, he slowly and quietly opens the front door, hoping his worst fear would not be realized.

As he crept slowly through the living room and up the stairs, soft moans reach his sensitive ears. Reaching the top of the stairs, he tries to relax, deciding that he won't kill her, yet. Grabbing the door knob, he slowly opens the bed room door to a sight that stops his heart. Kikyo and his soon to be ex best friend!!

He watches as Onigumo ravages the body of the woman he swore would be his mate. Inuyasha decides to just swallow his pride and let them know he was there, he could stand the sight. Pushing the door open, he steps inside:

"Ahem" Inuyasha clears his throat

"Oh hi Inuyasha" Onigumo says with a lazy smile as Kikyo rushes to cover up her body.

"Please don't bother covering up" Inuyasha sneers

"But, Yashie baby, I'm so sorry" Kikyo says trying to sound ashamed

"You're not sorry, I want you gone by the time I get back so I can burn that bed" he says turning to leave.

"But Inuyasha … baby? I …" Kikyo starts but is cut off

"Don't bother Kikyo. Take all your shit when you go. I'm starting a bonfire when I get back with anything that's left. Now, unless you want me to RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" he yells then relaxes a bit "I suggest you let me leave"

As soon as he starts to leave again, Kikyo opens her mouth again to protest and call him back but Onigumo slaps a hand over her mouth, shaking his head no.

"I want to live to see tomorrow" Onigumo gasps out in whispers

Hearing the words that left his ex best friend's lips, Inuyasha smiles as he walks down the stairs and out to his car. Getting into the car and turning the key, he hears the intro to his favorite Green Day song, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams".

"Now this is a song I can relate to" he sighs and starts to think back.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever know_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me and I walk alone_

Inuyasha remembers when he was a child sitting on his mother's knee as she told him what a great demon his father was, and how he laid down his life to save theirs.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

He still remembered the day his mother was murdered and he was driven away from the only home he could remember. It was a nice village but the kids teased him and the adults threw things at him. But it was still home.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone _

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

He remembered what it was like being a little hanyou, not accepted by humans or demons, chased by all, damn near killed or tortured by them. He used to have to steal for food and get beaten when caught.

_I'm waling down the line_

_That divides me some where in my mind_

_ON the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

"Damn Sesshomaru" he mutters as he remembers how his only living relative, denied him for years. When he was a pup, he wanted his brother to care for him since he didn't have anyone else. But his brother wanted nothing to do with a "worthless half breed" like him. So he spent years belonging to no where, to no family, to no clan. Wanted and loved by no one.

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital sign_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Then finally when Sesshomaru accepted him, finally wanted him to be a part of his family, he's killed. Murdered by the damn humans he decided to protect. The one day Sesshomaru decides to grow a heart and care for a human other than Rin, he got himself weakened and murdered. And he couldn't do a damn thing to help him out. Someone slapped a ward to his back, forcing him to watch.

It was Rin who finally released him with tears in her eyes. It was she who told him exactly what happened to him and why Sesshomaru was killed. He vowed to care for Rin until she didn't need him anymore.

Listening to the chorus before the song ended he thought back to when Rin told him that she wouldn't leave his side. That she would be his retainer, since he inherited the Western Lands from his brother at long last. She said that she never left Sesshomaru's side, so she would never leave his. That he would never be lonely again. And he wasn't, until the day Rin died.

By that time the era of the Taiyoukai had ended and the human villages expanded pushing demons in the background of the world's events. Watching time pass by, 400 years he waiting, slowly building a small fortune. He hated having to pin his ears to the top of his head so the humans wouldn't figure out what he was.

He finally thought he found a girl, a human girl, who accepted him for who and what he was. He thought she was something special. He even decided to do a "human wedding" for her. And this is how she treats him. She betrayed him!

"The little whore" he thinks and he drives back to his office

Now he's alone again. Vowing to never pursue another woman, especially not a human. Suddenly the phone starts ringing; looking at the caller ID he realizes it's his ex whore, Kikyo.

"What do you want wench?" Inuyasha snaps answering the phone

"Inuyasha please listen to me, it was an accident" Kikyo pleads

"What' did you accidentally fall on his penis? Didn't you think I could smell it? What do you want bitch?" he retorts

"Please baby, don't kick me out. It won't happen again." She says crying

"Bitch please, get your shit out of my house" he says rolling his eyes

Arriving at his office, he hangs up on Kikyo and shuts off his phone, for some quality alone time.


	2. Scars

**Scars**

After about an hour of rest and relaxation, Inuyasha decides that Kikyo should have has enough time to move out all her stuff, and heads home.

It didn't take long to get there since he took a more direct route and there was no traffic. When he pulled into the driveway, upon seeing Kikyo's car, he knew he was in for an argument.

Getting out and getting into the house, he sniffs around to find her sitting in the living room on the couch.

"Why are you still here" Inuyasha sighs

"Yashie –"Kikyo starts but is cut off

"Don't call me that, it's not my name. I just tolerated it. Call me Inuyasha or nothing at all" he snaps

"Um… Inuyasha, can't we work this out? I mean, I love you" she says with eyes down finding the carpet interesting.

"You didn't love me when you were fucking my best friend" he states calmly.

"I'm really sorry. Really I am" she says as she starts to cry.

Getting bored with Kikyo and her whining, he gets up to turn on the radio to Papa Roach "Scars", feeling that the song fits the mood.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
my weakness is that I care too much  
and my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

Inuyasha starts to bob his head to the music that's drowning out Kikyo's voice, if only for a moment, he walks to get a drink.

_Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is_

"Inuyasha?? Yashie, are you listening to me?? Yashie!!!!" Kikyo yells

"Bitch didn't I tell your stupid ass not to call me that!!" he screams making her shrink in fear.

"But Inuyasha please listen to me, I didn't mean it. I was drunk" she says trying to hold back tears.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
my weakness is that I care too much  
and our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

"Kikyo, there is nothing you can say that can convince me to take you back" he says sitting down across the room with a vodka martini.

"But I don't know what I'm going to do with out you" she says her tears flow swiftly.

"You'll do the same thing you did before me. You'll go home and get on with your life." He states calmly.

"But Inuyasha!" she screams

"NO Kikyo, you fucked up!!" he yells loosing his cool "I was going to ask you to marry me. I wanted you to be my fucking wife, my mate, mother of my fucking pups!!"

Kikyo opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. At first glance Kikyo looked a bit like a goldfish out of water, opening and closing its mouth to gasp for air.

_I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
my weakness is that I care too much  
and our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

"You wanted to marry me?" She finally says shocked

"Yeah I came home early to plan everything, I even bought the damn ring" he sighs picking up a bottle of tequila. "Not like it even matters anymore, it's over"

"Please give me another chance" she pleads

"A woman like you would have driven a demon like my brother to drink, and he was stronger and more patient than I am. You've already got me started." He says shaking his head.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself_

_I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

"Now Kikyo, if you don't mind; well even if you do, it's getting late, I plan on getting drunk, and I still have to go and burn the bed" he says chugging a new bottle of tequila.

"Please, don't drink like that baby, I don't like" she begs turning her nose up

"First: don't "baby" me. Second: I don't care what you like or don't like anymore. And third: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he screams

Once again shrinking back in fear as the song fades out. Kikyo gets up to leave a very angry, very drunk hanyou to let off some well deserved steam.


	3. Hate

**Hate **

As Inuyasha walks Kikyo to the door, he stops her.

"Kikyo, my key if you don't mind" he states flatly

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" she asks handing over the key

"Get out" he says holding the door open.

Taking that as a "no", she turns and walks out. After shutting and locking the door, Inuyasha walks over to the stereo, picks up his iPod and heads upstairs to see what Kikyo was stupid enough to leave behind.

Once upstairs he inserts the iPod into his Bosch home system and set it to shuffle. When the intro to Three Days Grace's "I hate (everything about you) starts", he stops.

"What is this, depressing song day" he signs "Oh well"

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

"God I loved this bedding" Inuyasha says and he pulls off his black satin sheets, adding them to the steady growing pile of bedding.

His bed is cal king with a mahogany frame that he had made in the late 1700's and he'll be damned if he's going to burn that antique. Deciding to go ahead and take the mattress and box spring out first, he finishes stripping the bed and carries the mattress out.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

"Stupid bitch, I trusted her." He mutters to himself as he heads back upstairs to bring down the box spring.

After the third trip, everything was in the back yard. He broke apart the box spring and tore the wood down for kindling in the fire pit that was in the middle of the yard.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Just as the fire roared to life, he stoked it. Deciding it was strong enough, he started to shred the mattress with his claws, pretending that every little piece was a piece of Kikyo. It was almost midnight when he was half way done burning everything; he had just finished the mattress and was getting started on the pillows. This just made him hate her more. He loved her, he trusted her, most of all he was going to marry her. He would have given any and everything he owned for her. Now, he just wanted her to die a long and painful death.

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

The more Inuyasha thought about how much he hated Kikyo, the more he started hating himself. Now at 2 am, everything's burned, he's heading into the living room to sleep on the couch. As he lays there drifting to sleep he thinks:

"I guess I have to go shopping tomorrow" he sighs "That's it, I officially hate Fridays"

He closes his eyes and finally drifts off into and uneasy sleep.


	4. Pain

**Pain**

He woke up the next morning, jumped in the shower, got dressed and headed to the nearest Sit and Sleep.

He walked in the store, passed every employee, didn't speak to anyone, and walked straight to the mattresses. He was checking out a nice sleep number cal king when the sales girl walked up.

She was young, pretty, and her name tag said "Kagome", but he didn't care. He was tired of women, tired of their games, tired of their deceit, of their trickery.

By the time that Kagome arrived, Inuyasha had already picked out the set he wanted, thanked her for attempting to help, and went to pay. After paying, he loaded the bed into his truck and drove off.

When he got home, he unloaded the bed and took it in the house. Once it got upstairs, he glanced at the radio and shook his had, vowing to never turn it on again for fear of another depressing song. So, he decides to set up and make the bed in silence.

More than 2 weeks have past and Inuyasha has yet to actually sleep in his brand new bed. He would come home from work, go into the living room and immediately start drinking. Today was nothing different; he left work, drove home, got into the house and started drinking. Depression was hitting him harder than ever expected. And it didn't take much for the liquor to affect him anymore. Without even thinking, he got up and turned on the radio. Turning to sit back down he quickly realized it was a mistake because as soon as his ass hit the cushions, he heard "Pain" by Three Days Grace.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

H sat down and let the lyrics soak in and suddenly found himself agreeing with the lyrics. He looked over the fireplace on the mantle and stares at the swords that he inherited so many years ago. First the Tetsaiga, the fang left for him by his father that served him well in hundreds of battles.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Next blade inherited was the Sounga, he didn't really inherit it, it feel into his possession. It was his father's and only a strong demon could control it. So with the help of his brother, the strong essence on the sword was contained. It was kept at Sesshomaru's castle and when he died he got it along with Tensaiga and Tokajin. Tensaiga, now that was a sword he hated. The fang of life, and he couldn't even save his life with it, it was too late. His soul wasgone too long, still he tried until Rin took the sword from him and told him that it was ok to give up. As long as Sesshomaru was alive, he wasn't alone, he had family. But that damned sword couldn't even bring back it's master. Finally there is Tokajin, Sesshy's pride and joy, he hated it, cause he couldn't even defend himself properly with it.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

__

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Sitting there staring at the swords displayed so nicely, he started contemplating throwing himself on one of the three blades that could actually kill. At this point in his long life, he's devastated. No family, no mate, no one to trust. His death wouldn't mean anything to anyone. As he got up and crossed the room, he picks up Tokajin, thinking about all the times his brother threatened to kill him with the very blade he was considering taking his life with. Running his finger over it to test the sharpness, he cuts it. As the blood flows freely, it ignites his senses; it's been so long since he's bled. Maybe tonight will be the last time.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_


	5. Tear You Apart

**Tear You Apart**

Inuyasha walked back to the couch, Tokajin in hand, wondering just how he should end miserable life. He sat down, not even bothering to turn off the radio, figuring at least he had music to comfort him if death wasn't immediate. After about an hour of sitting there, Inuyasha succumbed to the gentle pull of sleep.

He drifted to sleep quickly and deeply. Sliding into a dream world that he wasn't quite ready for.

**Dream:**

He found himself getting out of the shower, toweling off and walking to his bed. Laid out were his best clubbing clothes, a red suit with red paten leather shoes with a black collarless shirt. Getting himself dressed and spraying a little cologne, he tied back his hair, pins his ears and walks out heading to his car.

Starting the car, he heads to the best club in town "The Hot Spot".

Upon entering the club, he saw her. This beauty that he was sure he had seen before. She had gorgeous blue grey eyes, long black hair, and legs that seem to go on forever beneath a black mini. She was a goddess, or at least he thought so.

As he gazed at the angel in human form, She Wants Revenge's "Tear You Apart" pumps through the clubs speakers.

_Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
In a whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_

He knew he just had to meet her as he watched her sway her hips in time to the music. She was intoxicating and before he knew it, he was heading in her direction.

_Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her  
Best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped  
but the slip turns to terror and a crush to like  
when she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright_

He stopped about 10 feet away, just close enough to smell her through the crowd. She smelt of jasmine and the purest vanilla, the most wonderful smell in the world. It had a calming effect of him. But yet he knew he had seen her somewhere. Glancing around to make sure she was alone, he willed his feet to move.

_It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
and you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak  
escape was just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days_

But he couldn't move, she was just so beautiful. The way she moved her body, the way she stroked her sides. She was sensual, delectable, and too good for him.

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
it's just like all the others it'll go away  
or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
you pray it all away but it continues to grow_

He drops his head, to get ready to turn away, but he catches her eyes. Endless pools of blue, enhanced with grey, capturing his heart. She starts swaying her hips harder to the beat, almost like she was dancing for him and him alone. He finds himself slowly walking towards her, unable to control his feet. As she turns her back, he wraps his arms around her waist and whispers heavily into her ears, pulling her close.

_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right_

I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart

_Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd pass_

"I know this is going to sound like a bad pick up line, but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before." He says taking a deep sniff of her neck

"This may seem very forward of me, but I think you're right." She says eyeing him up and down.

"So what's your name gorgeous?" he asks slyly

"Kagome, and yours handsome?" Kagome says with hands wandering his chest

"Inuyasha. Kagome, now I'm certain I know you from somewhere" he says with a look of confusion.

Kagome just shrugged it off, letting her hands wander up his face and into his hair. Inuyasha was so lost in her touch that he didn't even realize how close she was to his ears. As her fingers grazed the fuzzy triangles, her eyes shot up to his as he let out a soft growl almost like a purr.

"Inu … Inuyasha, your ears?" She says puzzled releasing them from the clip that held them.

"I can explain" he says with ears and eyes down

"You don't have to, what kind of demon are you?" she asks softly

_And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance  
her hand brushed up against his, she left it there  
told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare_

"Dog, just half" he says "how did you know"

"I come from a long line of priestesses, dog boy" she says stroking his ears earning her another growl

"Watch it, miko, you don't know what you're doing" he growled out.

"Oh no?" she says turning her back, grinding against his manhood and tilting her head in a submissive position.

"Watch it bitch, you're submitting to me whether you know it or not." He says licking the crook of her neck, causing her to shiver and moan

"Bitch!! Hey…"

"Bitch is a complement" he says cutting her off "it's something we tend to call our mates or the ones we intend to mate"

He pulled her to him for a chaste kiss that he turned into one of carnal desire.

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do  
Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school  
But their lips met, and reservations started to pass  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last_

"Take me home with you Inuyasha" Kagome pleads

"Take you, you want to go home with me? Kagome are you sure?" he asks

"Mores than anything, make me your bitch" she says rubbing her and down his stomach and the length of his penis.

Shuddering a bit, he agrees and they race out of the club to his car. Once starting the car the radio blares on.

"Isn't this the song that was playing in the club" she asks

"Yeah I think so, weird" he says ignoring it

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy  
now a little crush turned into a like  
and now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her_

Stepping out of the car and escorting her inside. She looks around amazed by the sheer size if the house alone. Once inside, he spins her around and pinned her against the door, licking her lips begging for entry.

Granting what he pleads for, wrapping her arms around hid neck, pulling herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. Following her cue, he places his hand under her bottom to lift her higher. Turning, he carefully started up the stairs, heading to the bed room.

Placing her on the bed, he starts kissing her again, slowly striping her clothes, and trailing kisses as he undoes each button, earning him soft mews of pleasure.

_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right_

I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I wanna fucking tear you apart

Finally getting all of her clothes off, he shed his own. Laying beside her, licking her neck as she squirmed in his grip. Softly he nibbled on her breast while kneading the forgotten one. Kagome moaned louder as her hands drifted back to his ears.

"Please, please Inuyasha" she pleaded

"What do you want me to do Kagome?" he asks with a grin

"I want you in, please, take me" she says close to tears

"You want me inside you bitch? Are you agreeing to be my mate?" he asks hopefully

"Oh God yes, please Inuyasha" she begs

Inuyasha spread her legs and positioned himself between them. Getting comfortable and setting up for his first thrust …

He wakes up with a start. Sitting up, Tokajin falls to the floor. Looking around and wiping sweat from his brow, he bends to pick up the blade.

"What the? That was some dream. Who the hell was that girl?" he looks down at the sword in his hands "I guess I won't need you after all. Maybe there is something to worth lining for after all"

Standing up, he takes the fang of his brother back to its place over the mantle. Deciding that it was high time to break in his brand new bed, be heads upstairs. Little did he know that a few blocks away, a beautiful young woman awoke from the same dream, panting hard and wiping away sweat.


	6. Bring Me To Life

**Bring Me to Life**

Inuyasha woke up the next morning, intrigued by the previous night's dream. As he showered, he recalled the scent of the beautiful woman. He thought of her while he dressed.

"The dream just felt so real" He thought as he drove to work.

He was still depressed, but now he had something to live for, if even for a moment at a time. He had to find her, to know who she was, to know it was real. He couldn't concentrate though his meeting and by lunch his secretary convinced him to go home.

"You just want to get rid of me, Miroku" Inuyasha says with a small smile

"Not at all boss, you're my best friend and this is the first time in weeks that I've seen a smile on your face. The last thing you need to do is be at work. Don't worry; I'll call if there are any problems that I can't handle" Miroku reassures.

"Fine, I'll go. Be glad that we're friends" he says as he walks out the door

He was actually quite glad that Miroku suggested that he went home, figuring it would give him plenty of time to figure out who the young lady was that invaded his dreams.

After getting home, he took a nap, hoping she would reappear. When he woke up, he decided to go for a jog through the park to the café ten blocks away and back. Turning on his iPod, he hits the road. The melody to "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence puts him into a trance.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

He ran across the street, listening to the music, every stray thought drifting to the raven haired beauty. Then without warning, he saw her, in the park with a friend, maybe her sister. His heart stopped as did his body. He didn't know what to do; he couldn't believe that she was real, not just a figment of his dreams. But what to do, he couldn't just go talk to her; she'd think he's crazy.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Just then, she looks up and she starts to point at him. Her face paled. Her eyes widened, and she started tapping her friend. Mouthing the words, "Oh my God, it's him." Not knowing what else to do, he runs.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

He used full demon speed, he ran till he could not longer breathe. When he stopped, he was at the café he initially set out for.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it, she's real" he thought out loud. "She truly is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, in dreams and out."

He sat down to catch his breathe and order, when in walks his dream girl behind him.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Little did he know that they were going to the same café he ran to.

"Sango, look, I'm telling you that it's him" the girls says

"No Kagome, you just want it to be him" Sango says

"Fine you don't believe me, I'll prove it" she says walking toward Inuyasha "Excuse me sir, I mean, Inuyasha"

"Yes may I help you?" he asks turning around "Um… How do you know my name?"

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

"Í know that this is going to sound weird, but I um, had a dream about you last night" Kagome says as she starts to blush

"Kags, I think I'm going to get us a table, take as long as you want" Sango says uncomfortably leaving the two alone.

Kagome and Inuyasha just sit staring at each other.

"You had a dream about me?" he asks

"Yes I did we were in a club and" she stops, blushes, and then glances at his head "are you uncomfortable like that?"

"What do you mean? Uncomfortable like what?" he says cocking his head to the side.

"I mean your ears silly. Are they uncomfortable when they're pinned down like that?" she says laughing

"Yeah a lit …hey wait" he says shocked "how do you know about my ears?"

"I told you, I had a very interesting dream about you last night, Dog Boy" she says with a smirk

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

As he sat there mouthing the words "Dog Boy", a knowing smile spread across his face.

"Kagome?" he asks "Are you really the same girl? You're real?"

"Yes I am I see you remember my name" she says smiling

"How could I ever forget." He smiles showing some fang "you better tell your friend to join us; I'm never letting you out of my sight again"

She nods and runs toward Sango. Inuyasha sits with a grin on his face, happy to find his dream girl, praying that she will accept him as he is.

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_


	7. Perfect

**Perfect**

After about an hour of sitting with the dreamers, Sango decides that she's tired of being a third wheel. She was included in the conversation for the first twenty minutes, but after a while, nothing she said was important. They were in their own little world, just staring at each other.

"Ahem" Sango clears her throat. "So I think I'm going to head home Kags"

"Hm? Oh ok Sango" Kagome replies staring deep into amber orbs "I'll call you later"

"It was nice to meet you Sango" Inuyasha says extending a hand to shake, never looking away from Kagome "We'll have to get together again sometime"

"Maybe after the two of you get over the shock of meeting" she says under her breath "Bye guys, stay out of trouble."

"We will" they say together as she leaves

"So what should we do now?" he asks quietly

"Maybe we could go back to your place." She replies timidly

"Sure" he says getting up to pay the bill

After paying, he reaches a hand to escort her outside. Once out he stops.

"What's wrong?" she asks

"Nothing, climb on" he says crouching

"On? On your back?" she exclaims

"Of course, we'll get there faster if I run" he replies "Don't worry I won't drop you."

"I know you won't" she says as she climbs on blushing.

Once he was sure she was holding tightly, he bolted for home. Having Kagome on his back, running through the park, felt so right, so natural. It felt like a part of his soul was brought home. He was complete, yet he had to talk to her. And depending on how she received the information, she could leave.

About five minutes later, he arrived on his front porch in a blur. Placing her on her feet and holding her steady till she regained balance, he opens the door.

"Come in, please forgive my mess" he states

"Oh Inu, your home is beautiful" she says entering the foyer

"Thank you, it's nothing special" he says blushing at the pet name she gave him.

He walks past her to escort her into the living room depositing the iPod into the sound dock, picking up the remote, and turning it on.

"Please sit down. Would you like anything to drink?" he asks

"Yes, may I have some ice water please?" she replies

"Sure" he walks to the kitchen to get her drink

They sat in silence as he starts to clear away the mess that was created the previous night during his "suicide watch". Two songs later, he was still picking up empty liquor bottles. As Kagome watched she felt the need to find out what happened.

"Um, Inu?" she says breaking the music filled silence

"Yeah?"

"What happened in here?" she asks

"I was waiting for that" he sighs with a hint of a smile "It's kind of a long story"

"It's ok, I want to hear it" she answers

"OK" he sighs "I need you to know that you saved my life last night."

"How did I do that?" she inquired

"That dream saved me, gave me a reason to live. I was going to kill myself and would have done so this morning, but I had to find you. My dream girl." he replies with hooded eyes

"What could have been so bad that you wanted to die?" she asks shocked

"It's a long story, one that goes back 500 years. Are you willing to listen?" he asks

"Yes" she states proudly as Nine Inch Nails "The Perfect Drug" starts

_I got my head but my head is unraveling  
cant keep control can't keep track of where it's traveling  
I got my heart but my heart's no good  
you're the only one that's understood_

He told her about how his mother would tell him about how great a demon his father was. She always said that his father was the strongest demon that ever lived. But he died, was killed, saving his worthless life. He got his father killed.

Then shortly afterward she was killed too and he was chased away. His mother was the most beautiful woman he knew and was the center of his world. But because of what he was, she too was murdered. She threw her life away to save her worthless son.

_I come along but I don't know where you're taking me  
I shouldn't go but you're wrenching dragging shaking me  
turn off the sun pull the stars from the sky  
the more I give to you the more I die_

Looking up he smelt tears, he wiped her face and continued.

He told her about Sesshomaru and how cold and heartless he was, how he hated all human. But when he finally felt compassion and took in a human girl, Rin, his heart softened. After a few years with Rin, he wanted to help humans. But one day he saved a village from a powerful demon, unfortunately he was wounded in the process. He told her how the humans once again murdered one of his family. Sesshomaru died at the hands of the ones he saved.

He told her how Rin said she would stay with him and she did, till she died. He spent so many years alone till Kikyo came around. He told her how Kikyo betrayed him with someone who would be his friend, and how after hundreds of years of depression and sadness, he wanted to die.

He looked deep into her eyes and once again wiped away her tears.

"Kagome don't cry" he says choking back his own tears

"But your story is so sad" she says sobbing

"Don't cry, see I dreamed of you last night and I had to find you, to meet you, to love you" he states proudly

_And I want you_

you are the perfect drug  
the perfect drug  
the perfect drug  
the perfect drug

"Oh Inu I won't leave you" she says

"Please don't say that yet. I', not perfect. I'm just a half breed, I'm weak" he squeaks out through tears

'How can you say you're weak? Because you suffered great losses of family? Of friends? Of love? Because you wanted to die?" she questions angrily

"Yes all of it. I was going to die by my own blade. The only thing my father left me." He shouts "I don't deserve you"

"Inuyasha" she says moving his hands from his face "I love you, I've dreamt of you since I was a little girl. I've always seen your face. Last night dream was just so real. I've always loved you. You deserve all the love you can get."

"You love me?" he questions "you don't want to run away from me?"

"No silly boy" she says wiping his face dry

_You make me hard when I'm all soft inside  
I see the truth when I'm all stupid-eyed  
the arrow goes straight through my heart  
without you everything just falls apart_

"Kagome I love you too" he says "Would you mind lying with me for a while? I want to hold you."

"Sure let's go upstairs" she says reaching for his hand

As they walk up the stairs, his demon howled its happiness; it may have finally found a mate. And it called to Inuyasha to take her, but for now he was tired and just wanted to lay with her. To hold her close and never let go.

_My blood just wants to say hello to you  
my fear is warm to get inside of you  
my soul is so afraid to realize  
how every little bit is left of me_

As he led her into the bedroom and lay down beside her, he thought that maybe just maybe things would be ok now. After a few minutes they both drifted into a comfortable sleep, holding on to each other as if life depended on it, both with a small smile on their lips.

_Take me with you  
without you everything just falls apart  
it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces_


	8. Closer

**Closer**

Inuyasha woke up a few hours later with a smile on his face. A smile because she was real and not just another dream. Noticing that it was after night fall, he tried to move so he wouldn't wake her up, tried and failed.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome murmured sleepily

"Nothing Koishii, I was just going to go work on dinner and let you sleep" he replied with a yarn

"Dinner? Already? Wait, you can cook? She questions with a smile

"Of course I can cook!! How do you think I've eaten my food for the last 500 years?" he says in mock disbelief

"Well you are a dog boy" she laughs "you'd probably eat anything"

"Keep it up and I'm going to eat you!" he says jumping to chase her around the room

They ran around the bed for a while, he let have a bit of space before deciding to pounce on her.

"You promise?" she asks with a seductive smile

"Huh?" his ears perked up

She leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"Do you promise to eat me later?" she asks as she licked his ear

Inuyasha couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his throat as it suddenly went dry.

"Is that what you want?" he asks slyly

"Mmm, maybe" she says wiggling from beneath him "after dinner, I'm be your dessert" she runs off

Inuyasha just laid on the bed shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. Yeah, he dreamt of her and in his dream it was getting hot and heavy, but he never imagined that she would really want him. He never thought that she would really want to love him.

"Hey puppy, I'm hungry!!" she calls from down the stairs

He snaps back to reality and heads down the stairs.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, what can you cook?" she asks

"How about fettuccini, I already planned it for dinner anyway." He says opening the fridge.

"Ok" she says leaning over the counter to watch

After dinner, Kagome goes into the living room and turns on some music. Inuyasha's ears perked at her selection of music and as he heard the speakers pulse to Nine Inch Nails "Closer" he thought it was time for them to talk about this.

He gets up and walks into the living room and cut off the music.

"We need to talk first" he says

"Ok, what do we need to talk about?"

"This is a big step to take. Are you sure you want to be with a demon? Do you want a dog as a mate? A husband?" he asks with down cast eyes

"Of course I want a demon as a mate, I love you" she says reassuringly

"But to mate me, you'll live as long as I live; I'm over 500 years old. You'll watch your friends die. Are you ok with that? He questions

"Inuyasha, as long as I have you my life is complete" she says holding his chin up to look in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes really" she smiles

With a huge smile on his face, Inuyasha grabs the iPod in one hand and Kagome in the other and shoots up the stairs with her giggling the whole way up. Once upstairs, he cradles the iPod and deposits Kagome on the bed.

"That was fun, let's do it again" she laughs out

"Maybe later" he smiles

She crawls to the end of the bad and starts unbuttoning his shirt as "Closer" starts pulsing through the speakers again. He slowly takes over leaving her hand to wander up his body and to his ears. He could hardly suppress the moan that passed his lips. Taking his shirt off, he starts on her blouse. Kagome rubbed his ears softly and took one of his nipples into her mouth. She could hardly suppress her grin when she felt him shiver and his body sags slightly as he moaned loudly.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to tell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

Inuyasha's hand started to roam as he flicked one of her nipples, trying for sweet revenge for the torture she was dishing out. Gently he laid her across the bed and pulled her pants off. He undressed at lightning speed and before she knew it, he was laying besides her letting his hands and mouth explore her willing body. Inuyasha quickly brought her to her first climax while only brushing his fingers lightly brushing her body.

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

Moving down her stomach and between her thighs, he inserted a finger into her soaking wet pussy as she arched into him and moaned loudly.

"You like that don't you?" he growled out into her ear as she suppressed a shuddering moan.

"Oh Inu please, pl… oh please!" she screams

"Please what wench?" he smirks

"Please take me! Mate me!" she screams "FUCK ME!"

"Your wish is my command" he says as he spreads he legs

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

He positioned himself between her legs with his engorged head at her opening, teasing her, making her beg for it. Without warning, he thrust in deep and hard. Relishing in her gasps and moans.

She frantically started clawing his back as he picks up the pace.

"Inu … Inuyasha!" she pants out in-between moans

"Do you like this?" he asks slyly already knowing the answer "or do you want me to stop?"

"NO! please don't stop" she moans "I … I lover you"

"I love you too" he strains out "I won't stop, I'll never stop"

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

With great speed and agility, Inuyasha flipped Kagome over on her stomach and coaxed her onto her knees. He entered her again, hard, causing her to arch her back and moan. He kissed his way up her back to the pulse point in her neck. By the way she was breathing, she was getting close, he could tell by the way her walls were clenching around his shaft. As he got closer to climax he pumped faster and harder as his fangs and claws lengthened, eyes reddened and his demon screamed to mark their mate. She climaxed hard and fast as his fangs sank into her neck and his seed filled her open womb, cause a new sensation to course through her body making her orgasm again.

Spent, he collapses onto her, careful not to crush her as her legs give out and she lays down.

_Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive_

"Inuyasha, I love you" she pants tiredly

"I love you too, now sleep. You'll need your rest" he says with a smile

"Why's that" she says through heavily lidded eyes

He kisses her forehead and yarns "Because this is only round one" he whispers with a smile as she snuggles closer

With that they slept to prepare for the eventful night that Inuyasha had planned.


	9. The Reason

**The Reason**

Inuyasha with his sensitive hearing awakes to a knock on the door. Rolling over to look at the clock he sees that it's barely 11 am, they've hardly been asleep 3 hours. After 4 hours of "play" the previous night, he was still exhausted and growing impatient at the constant knocking.

Rolling out of bed so not to wake his new mate, he repositions her to hug a pillow so she wouldn't miss him too much.

He hurried down the stairs to greet his guest when he's met with a foul stench, Kikyo.

"What do you want Kikyo?" he says opening the door

"Hi Inuyasha, may I come in? I need to talk to you" she says with a hopeful gleam in her eyes

"Sure, why the hells not, just keep it down. I have a house guest" he says guiding her to the couch.

"Who?" she screeched

"I don't believe that's any of your business, you're not my bitch" he rolls his eyes "what do you 'need' to talk about?"

"Well I've just been so miserable since you left me. There is a song that reminds me of us. Can I play it?" she asks

"Whatever" he scoffs pointing to the sound dock

She walks over and pulls her iPod out of her purse. As Hoobastank "The Reason" starts playing, Inuyasha just rolls his eyes being all too familiar with the song.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

"Inuyasha I really never meant to hurt you. Oni was just for fun, he meant nothing to me. She says with a weak smile

"Why, because I wasn't fucking you. Kikyo, I'm a dog demon you should have known I would know." He sighs

"Don't remind me, I mean I know it was a mistake. I'm so sorry. Yashie I can't live without you "she whines with tears in her eyes

"Don't call me that. Sure you're sorry, because you go t caught. Can we get this over with, I'm tired." He says stifling a yawn.

_I've found out a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

"Inuyasha I swear I've changed" she pleads

"Kikyo, a tiger can't change its stripes. Even if you shave its fur, they're embedded in their skin." He sighs

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

"But I've changed; please I can't live without you. I'm sorry!" she screams

"Quiet! I don't care how sorry your pathetic ass is. I don't want you back. My life is so much better without you in it." He says

"Don't say that! You mean everything to me" she cries

"But you mean nothing to me!"

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

"I'll die with out you" she sobs

"So die" Kagome says coming down the stairs "Inu is this the whore?"

"Yeah it is. Kikyo I would like to introduce you to my mate, Kagome, she saved my life" he says with a smile

"Mate? How can that be? It's barely been a week" she asks shocked

"She's my angel. I dreamt of her, and then I found and mated her. Couldn't let her get away" he says grinning ear to ear

"I ought to kill you for what you did to him. But I'm not like you, I'm not ashamed of being mated or married to a half demon" Kagome smiles, then turns to Inuyasha and says "Baby, I'm sleepy come back to bed."

"Well you heard my mate Kikyo, I think it's time for you to go." He says calming

_I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do  
and the reason is you_

As the song ended, Kikyo gets up and slowly walks to the to the sound dock and disconnects her iPod. With tears in her eyes, she turns to the happily mated couple.

"Congratulations, I wish you happiness. You'll never see me again" she says as sobs wracks her body.

"Goodbye Kikyo" Inuyasha says closing the door on her "for good"

"You feel better love?" Kagome asks

"Actually yeah I do" he smiles

"Good cause I want to play" she says seductively swaying her hips in his face

"Race you upstairs!" he shouts

As Kikyo pulls out the drive way, Inuyasha and Kagome run upstairs for round 5.


	10. A Day in the Life

**A Day in the Life**

They woke up early the next morning after a full afternoon of "fun and games", and 12 hours of sleep. They were ready to face a new day.

"Did you sleep well Koi?" he asks

"Mm" she groans "I was with you, wasn't I?"

"That you were" he chuckles "so I take it that you had a great night's sleep"

"Hey don't get a big head, dog boy" she says earning her a soft growl "hey, I'm so hungry"

"We haven't really eaten the last couple of days, have we?" he ponders

"No we haven't. You've been more like a rabbit than I dog, if you ask me" she says with a smile

"Keep it up and we won't be eating right now either" he chuckles

"Abuse!! Neglect!" she says with a smile, feigning hurt

"Awww, poke that lip back in. Come on I'll cook" he says rolling out of bed

"K" she says as she follows with a sheet wrapped around her naked form. "Hey puppy, put on some underwear."

"Fine I'll put on some pants, but keep the sheet, I like it." He smiles

When they got downstairs, Inuyasha goes into the kitchen as Kagome walks to the iPod.

"Cool, you have the Beatles!!! Can I play them? Please?!" she pleads

"Go ahead, knock yourself out" he says laughing

Just as "A Day in the Life" by the Beatles begins, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Inuyasha says heading to the door "it's just Miroku"

"Inuyasha I know it's early but I had to come talk to you" Miroku says

"Hey Miroku, how's it going?" he says with a smile "good morning Sango"

"I'm not too good man, you have to see this… wait, and how you know Sango?" he asks confused

"Remember my dream girl?" Miroku nods "well Sango here is my new mate's best friend, but I didn't know that the two of you were dating"

"Oh" Miroku says with a dumbfounded look

"SANGO!!!!" a half naked Kagome shouts as she rushes past her mate

"Oh my God, Kagome, I haven't heard from you in days. How are you?" Sango says hugging her

"I know, I've been busy, as I'm sure you can tell." Kagome says blushing "what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, Miroku wanted to talk to Inuyasha about something. Anyway let's go chat. I want details!"

With that, the girls leave two very confused men to go gossip and finish breakfast.

"What's up man?" Inuyasha asks

"Oh, sorry I was distracted" Miroku says snapping out of his trance. "Have I ever told you how your choices of music are scary?"

"No, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asks concerned

_I read the news today oh boy  
about a lucky man who made the grade  
and though the news was rather sad  
Well I just had to laugh  
I saw the photograph_

"Well I opened the paper this morning and on the front page there was a story about a murder/suicide. Well I thought nothing of it that is until I saw the pictures of the victims" Miroku sighs "Man, you're not going to like this."

"Spit it out" Inuyasha says anxiously.

_He blew his mind out in a car  
He didn't notice that the lights had changed  
A crowd of people stood and stared  
They'd seen his face before  
Nobody was really sure  
If he was from the House of Lords_

"Ok, man it was Onigumo. He and Kikyo were found last night in the car in the driveway at his house. He left a suicide note. But it seemed they were going somewhere fancy, got in a fight and he killed her. Sometime after, he wrote the note, and then killed himself." Miroku explains

"Oh no, THAT BASTARD!!" he screams

_I saw a film today oh boy  
The English Army had just won the war  
A crowd of people turned away  
But I just had to look  
Having read the book  
I'd love to turn you on_

"Inu, what's wrong" Kagome says running from the kitchen with Sango in tow.

"It's Kikyo, she's dead" he says with tears in his eyes

"But she was just here yesterday. And I said such awful things to her" Kagome says as she starts to cry.

"Shh, Koi, it's not your fault" he says growling softly trying to calm her "it was nothing you said. She didn't die because you told her to. Her bastard of a boyfriend murdered her, then took the cowards way out and killed himself. And to think that today started off so good. Just me and my mate, now this"

_Woke up, fell out of bed  
Dragged a comb across my head  
Found my way downstairs and drank a cup  
And looking up I noticed I was late  
Found my coat and grabbed my hat  
Made the bus in seconds flat  
Found my way upstairs and had a smoke  
And somebody spoke and I went into a dream_

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha to be the bearer of bad news" Miroku sighs "Do you want to know what the note said?"

"Yeah I do."

"Ok, hear it goes:

'_**To whoever reads this,**_

_**I, Onigumo Naraku, confess to the murder of Kikyo Metzuki. I've decided that since she can't get over her mutt of an ex boyfriend and doesn't want me, no one can have her ever again. And since I refuse to go to jail, my life will end as well.'**_

He goes on explaining how Kikyo was the love of his life, blah, blah, blah. I'm sorry" Miroku says remorsefully

_I read the news today oh boy  
Four thousand holes in Blackburn, Lancashire  
And though the holes were rather small  
They had to count them all  
Now they know how many holes it takes to fill the Albert Hall  
I'd love to turn you on_

Miroku walked over to his best friend, who was sitting with his mate on his lap. He crouches down in front of him and sighs heavily.

"Are you ok?" he asks

"I just can't believe that bastard killed her over me. I didn't want her" he sighs "I'll be fine, I have all I need right here"

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha nods "ok we'll get out of your way so you two can have some privacy. Let's go Sango"

"Oh please, don't go. Stay, have breakfast with us. I haven't seen Sango in days" Kagome pleads

"That's because you haven't left the house in days" Sango laughs at a blushing Kagome

"Yeah, stay, company will be nice. We can celebrate the life of someone who fell in with the wrong person" Inuyasha says setting Kagome on her feet

"Ok, we'll stay, but just for a little while. One of us had to go to the office today. And by your state of dress, it won't be you." Miroku says walking toward the kitchen

The small group heads into the kitchen for breakfast to laugh, talk, and mourn the loss of a life that at one time was so dear to Inuyasha.


	11. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Welcome to the Black Parade **

"It was a beautiful service, Inu" Kagome says as they come in from Kikyou's funeral "It was so kind of you to arrange it"

"It was a lot of work for three days time, Kags" Inuyasha says wearily

"I know, but you were great!" she says with a small smile

"It was my fault, I had to, and it was the least I could do" he says slowly walking up the stairs "I'm tired, I'm going to lie down."

"Ok, I'm going to run to my apartment with Sango to load up the rest of my stuff, I won't be long" she says blowing him a kiss

"I'll be here" he gives a wry smile

"I know" she smiles back "hey, we're leaving Sango's car here. We'll just load mine so I can unload it whenever"

"Ok, drive safely" he says waving

With that Kagome went outside to meet Sango and they drove off. When she came home two hours later, she realized leaving was a big mistake.

"Kagome, what is that music coming from the house?" Sango asks curiously

"Oh no" she says "it's 'Welcome to the black parade' by My Chemical Romance. This cant be good"

"What do you mean" she asks

"His music depicts his moods, and from what I can tell, he's a bit emo. He thinks that Kikyou's death was his fault" Kagome sighs "I better go and make sure he's ok. Thanks again Sango, I love you."

"I love you too, good luck with your mate" she smiles

"Thanks, I think I'll need it" she says walking toward the house.

_When I was a young boy,  
my father took me into the city  
to see a marching band._

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
a phantom to lead you in the summer,  
to join The Black Parade."

"INUYASHA!" she yelled opening the front door "BABY CAN YOU HEAR ME"

She heads up the stairs hoping to get his attention and to get him to turn down the music, if only a little bit.

"Inuyasha?" she says knocking on the door "what's wrong?"

She was just greeted by a sniff.

"Please open the door"

_When I was a young boy,  
my father took me into the city  
to see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"_

She was getting worried now, he wasn't answering and the choice of music was depressing. Not knowing what to do, she rattled the door, praying it was unlocked, it wasn't.

"Go away Kagome" he sobs out

"Why should I?" she questioned "I'm worried about you"

"You should be worried." He says

"What is that supposed to mean?" she says shocked

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know._

After she rattled the door a few more seconds, Inuyasha finally gave in and opened the door. She was not prepared for the sight she saw. Toukajin, sitting on the bed and Inuyasha's hands bloody.

"Why is Sesshomaru's fang here and why are you bleeding?" she says as tears well in her eyes

"You would be much better off without me. I bring death to everyone around me" he sobs harder

"Kikyou's death was NOT your fault, please believe me." She pleads

"Not just Kikyou. If my mom never got pregnant with me, my father would still be alive. If I had never been born, my mother would still be alive. If I had never changed my brother's heart and he started to protect humans, he would still be alive. And finally, if I would have just taken Kikyou back or at least killed Oni, she would still be alive as well" he sighs heavily

"Do you regret making me your mate?" she asks

"No, never, but I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want you to die too." he says as tears flow freely

_We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it._

"Oh baby, you'll be fine. We'll be fine, most importantly, I'll be fine" she reaches for his hands and puts them to her lips to kiss them, forgetting about the blood "hmm, so this is what someone else's blood tastes like, oh well.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I should have stopped you" he says with wide eyes

"Oh its fine, you took a little of my blood when we were mated, so now we're even" she smiles "what's it going to take for me to make you feel better?"

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dream  
your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call_

"Don't ever leave me, especially not after doing that." He says getting up to get a towel to clean up the rest of the blood

"Doing what?" she questions

"Willingly taking my blood" he says

"What's that do" she asks

"I'll explain tomorrow, just don't leave me" he says

"I won't, you'll be fine, and we'll carry on"

_To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches_

On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

"I'm going to get up early to get everything out of the car and I'll put Toukajin back then, but for now, you need to sleep" she says cleaning his face then his hands

"Kagome, I'm sorry for everything, I'm so stupid" he says with his ears flat against his head.

"You're not perfect, I knew that when we mated, I don't love you any less" she says stocking his ears.

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! Don't! Care!_

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

After cleaning all of his wounds, Kagome got up to clean the towel and to dress for bed, during which she instructed him to do the same. She laid Toukajin across the dresser and got back in the bed. Inuyasha immediately snuggle close to her. Kagome gently stoked his ears till they both were sound asleep.

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)


	12. Animal I Have Become

**Animal I Have Become**

The alarm rang promptly at 8 am, quickly shutting it off as not to wake her sleeping mate, Kagome stretches. Getting out of the bed, she heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Once in the bathroom, she hits shuffle on the iPod and starts the water, Three Days Grace's "Animal I Have Become" starts playing.

"What's that smell? Is that me?" she says smelling her hair "oh, this shower is going to be so good."

She strips her clothes and climbs into the hot water, reveling in the feel of it. She leaned her head back to wet her hair, a little water gets into her ears, but she thinks nothing of it. While washing the top of her head, she feels what she believes to be her ears.

_[I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

In a panic, she rushes out of the shower, half bathed and stark naked to scrutinize herself in the mirror. Suddenly tears fill her eyes.

"What happened to me? What's Inuyasha going to say? He mated a human, not a ... a… WHAT AM I?!!!" She sobs out

_[So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

She looked a lot like Inuyasha; her long black hair seemed longer and looked darker, if that was possible, with streaks of silver. She kind of reminded herself of a skunk. Her beautiful blue eyes that Inuyasha had loved so much were now sky blue lined with the same amber as his. She checked for fangs and claws, she had both, and with another exasperated sob, she shattered the mirror waking her now worried mate.

"Kagome?" he says with worry lacing his voice

He got up and reached the door in less than five steps, tried the handle, upon realizing it was locked, he shook it. Suddenly he was reliving the previous night and everything that he was thinking, praying, that Kagome wasn't going through the same that he was.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asks

"Go away! I don't want you to see me" she says through broken sobs "not like this"

"But why?"

_[I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

His only response was Kagome's sobs coming through the locked door louder. Afraid that she might hurt herself, he decides to break down the door. What he found, he couldn't believe. A very naked hanyou female sitting on his bathroom floor that looked and almost smelled like his Kagome.

"Kagome? You're so, so" he starts

"Don't look at me, I'm hideous" she howls

"No you're beautiful" he says kneeling in front of her

_[So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal_

"I am? But you mated a human. I'm not human anymore" she says lifting her eyes

"I love you as you are: human, hanyou, youkai. Whatever form you're presented in, I'll take" he says stealing a chaste kiss "beside you're not full hanyou yet. Blood ritual's not complete yet. Remember only a few drops of my blood did this, if you want, we can make the bond stronger."

"What will we have to do" she says drying her face and getting off the floor

"Well first, we are going to shower to all this soap and shampoo off of you. Then, we are going back to bed where I can renew my mate mark and you can give me one of my own." He says licking across her shoulder earning him a moan and a shudder "and that my love will complete the blood ritual."

With that, they got up to jump into the shower to get cleaned up.

_[Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

After their quick shower that can also be classified as foreplay, Inuyasha dried Kagome off and carried her to the bed bridal style. Deciding that the missionary position so that it would be easier for both to reach the pulse points on the others necks, they set for an "afternoon delight". When she reached the height of her climax she bit down hard on Inuyasha's neck to stop herself from screaming, letting instinct take over and her eyes rolling to the back of her head. While she was riding out the waves of her orgasm she marked him and he remarked her. As the both came down, they just laid and rested, letting the new changes that would come to Kagome's body, come peacefully while she slept.

_[So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

A/N: Hello all who may read this, thanks for reading ) I don't quite know where I'm going to go next with this. Thanks for all you're support and I am open for all ideas.

Thanks

Anterrian


End file.
